Love Love Love
Love Love Love is the twelfth song on the album The Sunset Tree. Lyrics King Saul fell on his sword when it all went wrong And Joseph's brother sold him down the river for a song And Sonny Liston rubbed some tiger balm into his glove Some things you do for money And some you do for love love love Raskolnikov felt sick and he couldn't say why When he saw his face reflected in his victim's twinkling eye Some things you'll do for money Some you'll do for fun But the things you do for love are gonna come back to you One by one Love, love is gonna lead you be the hand Into a white and soundless place Now we see things As in a mirror dimly Then we shall see each other Face to face And way out in Seattle, Young Kurt Cobain Snuck out to the greenhouse and put a bullet in his brain Snakes in the grass beneath our feet Rain in the clouds above Some moments last forever But some flair out with Love love love Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This is kind of like 'Cubs in Five', if it were a serious song about death." -- 2005-10-27 - Remis Auditorium - Museum of Fine Arts - Boston, MA Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2005-05-04 - First Unitarian Church - Philadelphia, PA *2005-06-20 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2005-06-21 - WOW Hall - Eugene, OR *2005-07-04 - Fulton Mall Parking Garage - Brooklyn, NY *2005-10-13 - Open End Gallery - Chicago, IL *2005-10-17 - Lee's Palace - Toronto, ON, Canada *2005-10-18 - The Buffalo Icon - Buffalo, NY *2005-10-27 - Remis Auditorium - Museum of Fine Arts - Boston, MA *2005-11-04 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *2006-06-09 - Nuemo's - Seattle, WA *2006-06-13 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2006-09-26 - Middle East Downstairs - Cambridge, MA *2006-09-29 - Club Europa - Brooklyn, NY *2006-10-23 - The Gargoyle - St. Louis, MO *2006-11-03 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2006-12-02 - Pitzer College - Claremont, CA *2007-03-10 - Steynberg Gallery - San Luis Obispo, CA *2007-09-20 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2007-09-21 - Sonar - Baltimore, MD *2007-10-30 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2007-11-02 - Gardner Lounge - Grinnell, IA *2007-11-08 - Jackpot Saloon - Lawrence, KS *2007-11-10 - Biliken Club - St. Louis University - St. Louis, MO *2007-11-13 - Madhatter - Cincinnati, OH *2007-11-14 - The Canopy Club - Urbana, IL *2007-11-29 - NYU Kimmel Center - New York, NY *2007-12-08 - Union Chapel - London, England *2007-12-09 - Moho Live - Manchester, England *2007-12-10 - Oran Mor - Glasgow, England *2008-02-23 - Nuemo's - Seattle, WA *2008-02-25 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2008-03-04 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-03-05 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2008-03-13 - Pearl Street - Northampton, MA *2008-03-14 - Museum of Fine Arts - Boston, MA *2008-03-15 - Middle East - Cambridge, MA *2008-03-18 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2008-03-19 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2008-03-20 - First Unitarian Church - Philadelphia, PA *2008-03-22 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2008-10-21 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2008-10-23 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2008-12-14 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2008-12-18 - San Francisco Bath House - Wellington, New Zealand *2009-02-25 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2009-03-19 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *2009-03-30 - Oberlin College - Oberlin, OH *2009-04-04 - Earlham College - Richmond, IN *2009-04-06 - Bushkirk-Chumley Theater, Bloomington, IN *2009-10-13 - Point Ephemere - Paris, France *2009-10-15 - Magnet - Berlin, Germany *2009-11-10 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2009-11-11 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2009-11-20 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2009-11-27 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2009-12-01 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2010-03-11 - Memorial Union Building - University of New Hampshire - Durham, NH *2010-04-09 - San Francisco Bath House - Wellington, New Zealand *2010-04-16 - Fowlers Live - Adelaide, Australia *2010-04-18 - The Rosemount Hotel - Perth, Australia *2010-05-16 - BreastFest - American Theater Company - Chicago, IL *2010-05-31 - Sasquatch Music Festival - George, WA *2010-06-04 - Neurolux - Boise, ID *2010-06-07 - Macewan Hall - Calgery, Alberta *2010-06-08 - Edmonton Event Centre - Edmonton, Alberta *2010-06-16 - Urban Lounge - Salt Lake City, UT *2010-08-28 - Music for Fences - Durham Central Park - Durham, NC *2010-09-08 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2010-09-09 - Koko - London, England *2010-09-10 - End of the Road Festival - Salisbury, England *2010-11-12 - Chapman University's Memorial Hall - Orange County, CA *2011-03-30 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2012-05-06 - The Metro - Sydney, Australia *2012-06-28 - Swedish American Hall - San Francisco, CA *2012-07-01 - McCabe's Guitar Shop - Santa Monica, CA *2012-07-03 - Folk Music Center - Claremont, CA *2012-10-15 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2012-12-13 - Troubadour - West Hollywood, CA *2012-12-14 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2012-12-16 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2012-12-17 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2013-01-15 - An Evening of Awesome - Isaac Stern Auditorium at Carnegie Hall - New York, NY *2013-05-01 - Legends Club at Appalachian State University - Boone, NC *2013-06-05 - Maxwell's - Hoboken, NJ *2013-06-11 - Carnegie Music Hall of Homestead - Munhall, PA *2013-06-12 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2013-06-14 - Taft Ballroom - Cincinnati, OH *2013-06-19 - The Record Bar - Kansas City, MO *2013-06-20 - Old Rock House - St. Louis, MO *2013-06-22 - The Bottletree - Birmingham, AL *2013-06-23 - High Dive - Gainesville, FL *2013-06-24 - Culture Room - Ft. Lauderdale, FL *2013-06-26 - The Charleston Pourhouse - Charleston, SC *2013-07-06 - Festival for the Eno - Durham, NC *2013-07-26 - Newport Folk Festival - Newport, RI *2013-10-07 - St. Georges - Bristol, England *2013-10-08 - Union Chapel - London, England *2013-10-09 - Royal Northern College of Music - Manchester, England *2013-10-10 - Arches - Glasgow, Scotland *2013-10-13 - People's Place - Amsterdam, Netherlands *2013-10-14 - Luxor - Cologne, Germany *2013-10-16 - La Gaite Lyrique - Paris, France Category:The Sunset Tree songs Category:Come, Come to the Sunset Tree songs